A Voorhees's Love
by hp772222
Summary: Maple Voorhees, little sister to Jason, was having another nightmare of her big brother's death. She could remember it as if it was yesterday. As she trys to forget that day so many years ago, her mother disappears and never comes back. What happened to her mother and why does she have the feeling that something is happening at that old summer camp?
1. Chapter 1

This is set after part 2 (:

_**Disclaimer ... I dont own anyhing besides my OC ...**_

I woke up screaming. I had just had another nightmare about the day my big brother Jason drowned at Camp Crystal Lake. Trying to get the vision to leave my thoughts I rub my eyes and sit up. Unable to get back to sleep, I got up and went to the living room to watch some television. A news report was on about Camp Crystal Lake. That made me curious. Nothing happens at that town! Then I see that people were murdered at the camp. It was a group of teenagers. I make up my mind to visit my mother in the morning I shut the t.v. of and go back to bed.

.._.._.._..

_Maple sat in the little girl's cabin with her friend Jessica. They were playing with their dolls and enjoying the beautiful summer day. All the boys were outside along with the older kids. Jessica and Maple were the only seven year olds at the Camp that year. All the other children were over the age of nine, so the girls tended to stick together. Maple hadn't seen her brother very much during the week because the girls and boys were separated into different groups.  
_

_A splash echoed across the campground and screaming came after it. Maple and Jessica ran out of the cabin and saw to their horror a boy in the deep end struggling to swim. "J-JASON!", Maple screamed as she ran toward the lake. His head went under the surface. Maple reached the docks and saw to her dismay that Jason was not seen anywhere on the surface. "JASON!" _

_.._.._.._.._

The alarm clock went off waking me from my nightmare again. Once again I sat up and tried yet again to ignore the nightmare just as I had earlier that morning. It was 7:35 in the morning. Deciding that it was time to get up, I went to the closet and changed out of my pajamas and into denim boot cut jeans, a basic navy blue tee-shirt, and my favorite brown leather jacket. I go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I look at myself in the mirror. My redish brown hair fell at my shoulders and my hazel eyes looking back up at me. I untangle my mane of hair and quickly brush my teeth.

I go into my small kitchen and grab my frayed purse. I smile as I see the family picture on my fridge. It was of me, mom, and Jason. It was a few days before mother took us to the summer camp. I missed those days. I turn my back and walk out the front door trying to fight back tears. I get into my Ford pickup truck and make my way onto the highway.

It takes about an hour and a half to get to Camp Crystal Lake from my apartment. When I get into the town everybody is out in the streets in numbers talking. I drive to my mothers home and I see that she doesn't seem there. I knock on the door a few times. Not wanting to come here for nothing I grabbed the key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. The house looked like nobody had been in it for years.

This freaked me out. "Mom?" I called out. Nobody answered. I walk around the house, but nothing stood out to give me a clue where she was. But that's when I find her journal sitting on her nightstand in the master-bed room. I open it and find the last entry.

June 12 1980, Tomorrow is my baby boy's birthday. He would be here if those counselors had been watching him! They all will pay! I will make them pay. I will not allow that camp to ever open again! They may think they are safe, but I'll have my revenge.

My eyes widen and I drop the book. What was that! I get out of the house and sit in my car. 'She couldn't have killed the counselors!' I try to reason with myself. I think of the date that she written that entry. It was years ago. 'I'm going to have to go to Camp and find out for myself' I think and I drive down the road determined to find out what happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So ... last chapter I forgot an important thingy ... THE DISCLAIMER ! I in no way, shape, or form own any of the Friday the 13th characters ... But I do own my OCs so don't you be steallin' them ... **

Maple's P.O.V.

I take the long route to the Camp. I didn't want to go back there, but I had to find out what happened to my mother. 'I knew I shouldn't have gone to college out of state. If I would have just stayed here, then I could have prevented this, or whatever this is, from happening!' I think to myself angrily as the trees fly past. When I do get to the Camp, I fins some rather disturbing signs plastered by the welcome sign. 'STAY OUT!', 'KEEP OUT', and my favorite so far 'YOU'LL DIE IF YOU KEEP COMING' I shake my head and drive on.

Ok, first thing I notice as I get to the cabins. A group of teenagers, all of them drinking and looking like they were having a good time. These guys had to be at least 17 or 18 years old. All of them turned and watched as I pulled in. As I got out, a two of the males walked toward my truck. I pulled out a bottle of pepper spray from my purse and slip it in my jacket's pocket, just in case.

'Looky, we get another beautiful lady to join us", says a curly haired male who happened to look like a extremely high pixie. Maybe booze wasn't the only thing they've been doing ...

"Your right Frankie, she is drop dead beautiful," one of Frankie's friends said, his words slurred together.

"Hahaha, drop dead beautiful, good one Hank. I see you were listin' to my campfire story last night ehh?" Frakie says as Hank looks drunkenly sheepish.

"Yeah, it kind of scared me. Ya know ... a bagged freak running around a forest killin' teenagers, just cause the camp counselors were doing it while he was drownin'. " Hank says trying to stay standing. That story ... the end at least. It was the same as my brother's final hours. Unless ...

"So Beautiful, whatcha doing out here, all alone at Camp Blood? Trying to find Jason? Or ya planning to prove he's a fake legend, like us?" Frankie says as he leans on my truck. He would't stop staring at me.

"I'm looking for answers, and what do you mean 'finding Jason'?" I ask bluntly leaning away from the drunken creep. I give him a distasteful look as he inches closer.

"Answers? Wait a minute! You've never heard of Jason! Dude, so I guess it happened like in 57'. This kid Jason somehow ended up drownin' in the lake, but the counselors were inside doing it and not watchin', so the kid died. But could have been saved if they were doin' their jobs. And his mom went all crazy and killed all of the counselors four years ago, but one of the survived and cut her head off ... So Jason came back, and kills teenagers in revenge for his mom." Frankie says, panting for speaking so quick. I feel my eyes water and try to ignore it.

"He didn't ... scare ya did he?" Hank asks, his eyes glazed and acting in fake concern.

"FRANKIE POOOOOO?! WERE ARE YOU?! I'M READY!" A random girl screams out from a cabin. Frankie sighs and starts to turn away.

"Coming Margret!" He yells back. Then he turns back at me, winks, and walks to the cabins with Hank on his heals. I feel childish, but I fake vomit in his direction and walk to the docks of the lake. I can't believe what I just heard! I feel a tear fall from my eyes and I sit on the dock. I can't stop the tears from coming and soon, I'm bawling like nonstop. I don't think I could have stopped if I wanted to.

I couldn't believe that my mother was beheaded, and my supposed dead brother was hunting and killing teenagers in revenge. Nope, had to be a prank! But, it was a very cruel prank indeed. Soon the sun started to drop from the sky and a orange shade filled the sky. Twilight time again. I finally have stopped with the crying and I stand to leave. Why stay here when I'm surrounded by drunken teens who have issues? As I make my way to my truck I feel a shiver run down my spine and have a major feeling of being watched. I keep walking and soon it goes away.

As I make it to my truck I find blood everywhere! On the ground, on the cabins, even on MY TRUCK! The blood stops flowing, and I feel faint. I could never stand the sight of blood. My truck has a crack on the windshield and a major dent in the hood. Almost like someone got their head slammed into it ... That's when I see a hand lying in the middle of the path. I throw up at the sight of it.

"Oh good God!" I say to myself as I run to my truck after throwing up. I flew open the door, ram the key into the ignition, and the truck groans and putters out.

"NOT TODAY!" I scream at the truck, maybe imagining that it would come to life if I yelled at it. Still didn't work. I see a figure emerge from the woods and walk slowly my way. I grab the pepper spray and lock the doors. As the figure gets closer I see that they seem to have a pillow case over their head. Also they have a masculine body and looks very fit. He makes his way closer and soon he's a few feet away. He's holding a Axe and he slams it against the windshield.

The glass shatters and flys everywhere. I had just enough time to cover my face. I see him reach in to try and grab me and I scream. I shimmy to the passenger side and yank the door out. I jump out and run as fast as I could to the lake trying to escape. I see him following and soon I find myself on the docks with nowhere to go.

I start praying and watch as the man makes his way down the hill to this lake. That's when I make my decision. I stand up tall and face death strong, no longer screaming and shaking. I would at least go out in dignity. The man walks on the dock and soon he is but a 3 feet from me. I look into his one eye and find a light brown one staring back at me through the hole in the case. Just like my ...

"Brother?" I say as he raises the Axe. That stops him. He seems to look more carefully at me now. His head tilts trying to comprehend the statement I just made. Tears brim at my eyes and flow over. Jason use to do that all the time when I taught him new things when I was a child. The story was true. My brother became an undead serial killer! But if this was true then ...

"Jason what happened to mother?" I cry out as takes a step closer to me, as if inspecting me. He looks at me and watches as tears run down my face. That seemed to snap him out of killing me. He takes another step and another. Then the next thing I know he pulls my chin up and gazes into my eyes. His light brown eye soften a few seconds later and that's when I get slung over his shoulder.

**A/N ...**

Sorry about all the depression, but hey! She goes away for a few years and BAM! Mother's dead, Jason's alive and murdering ... I would be seriously in need of a good hug if I was Maple. But anyway review and favorite this story if you likey (: Makes my day and inspires me when ya do (:


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Friday the 13th. Just my OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys.**

**Maple's P.O.V.**

I struggle when I get flung over the shoulder. I never liked getting picked up, and most definitely not like this! It's like my butt is being exposed to the world. I punch my brother in the back several times with all my force. Jason doesn't let go. It's almost like he doesn't even feel me. I sigh and give up on the dream that he'll place me on the ground.

As Jason walked through the woods, I looked around to where he was taking me. Jason maneuvered through the forest easily while I had trouble even seeing through the creeping darkness. Finally, when he stopped I could make out a small hovel of a building. He approached the shack and pulled open the door gently. Now I've seen a lot of crummy places and I'm thinking this place takes first place. There are boards of wood everywhere and metal sticking out of the wall. I bet if a major wind storm came through, this place would get blown to pieces very quickly.

Jason shuts the door and sets me down finally. He leads me to a small room that is filled with old toys and a small bed. He motions me to sit down and I do. After all he is still holding the Axe. He looks up at me and hands me a photograph of him and mother sitting in a pumpkin field. I smile, I remember that day very well. I had taken the photo, because Jason wanted a picture of just him and mother and I really wanted to at the time become a photographer. So, I had them sit on their knees around the pumpkins. I thought the picture turned out really good.

Jason looked at me thought the pillow case and raises the Axe threateningly. He may not have spoken but I got the message "Tell me the story or else" So I guess he not certain that I'm his sister.

"Um, well I was 6 years old and you were 10. It was close to Halloween and you asked mom to have your guys picture taken while getting our pumpkin so while getting the pumpkin Mom handed me the camera and taught me how to use it properly. So when you found the pumpkin I had both of you guys get down on your knees and ..." I chuckled softly "well I took 6 photos cause I held down the button to long. Mom got mad at me cause then she had to go by more photo print for the camera."

Jason looked back at me his see-able eye looked full of happiness. He held out his hand for the photo and I handed it back to him. He put it in in his back pocket. I remember my family photo I always kept in my wallet and I pull it out. Jason looks at it and when I flip it open I pull out the smaller picture of all of us before the summer of 57'.I hand it to him and he looks at it like it was treasured gold. He looks at the picture for a while unmoving. I start to grow tired and soon I doze off. I wake up for a few minutes when Jason lays me down and covers me in a thin blanket. I drift off to sleep again not having a single nightmare.

**A/N ...**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but sadly I had to write essays this weekend. ): Yay high school! (Sarcasm) I promise a longer chapter next update. Please review and favorite if you like my story (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own Friday the 13th or its characters.

Jason P.O.V. ****

I sat and looked at the family photo. It had been so long since it had been taken. I felt something around me move, and saw that little Maple had fallen asleep. '**_Keep your sister safe, Jason. Be a good boy and make sure no bad boys or girls take her away again._****' Mother's voice chants in my head. I nod in obedience, and stand up to cover Maple in a blanket. She opens her hazel eyes for a moment then they close again; she looked very peaceful. I was happy she was never picked on like me as a child, well unless she was after the drowning incident. I turn out of the small room and go into my shrine for mother.**

Her head was still there, but her sweater was taken by a bad girl! I clench my hands and take a deep breath trying to calm down. I took the dead bad girls body out and placed it outside the shack with all the other bad kids. '**_Good boy Jason. Your making Mommy proud._****' I hear in my head. I smile underneath the pillowcase and return to the shack to watch over Maple. Just as I opened the door I heard the sounds of laughter from a distance. I turn around and pull my Axe from next to the door.**

A quick walk to the cabins and I find that a couple had decided to come to my camp in the dead of night. "Oh lookie John! There's blood everywhere! We should go back!" A frantic girl screeched from the car. I see that the windows were down.

"It probably just a prank Buttercup! Come on, I just want us to have a good time." The male said while kissing the girls neck.

"Oh Johny, your such a lady's man!" She said giggling. A moan and soon the window of the car were rolled up and fog covered them. I felt my face tighten and rage fill me. I creep to the car getting ready to kill them both when I hear a scream from a distance. Both of the teenagers heard as well. I retreated back to the woods worried about Maple. But then, I watched as the boy and girl emerged from the car putting their clothes on.

"Come on Buttercup! Detective Hues is on the case!" The male said his eyes filled with humor.

"John! I wanna go home. This place is cursed I tell ya." The girl said as her date started making his way to the woods.

"Well I'm going with or with out ya. Be back in a few, kay?"

"JOHN!" The girl screeched angrily at John as he disappeared in the night. She sighed and sat back in the car bored. I made my way following the male. He had the potential of finding Maple first.

"Hello? Screamer? I'm here to help!" The male called in a slur. "Maybe, he's drunk," I think, my rage once again building. Just as I was a few feet away he turned around and noticed me. I raised the Axe and just as he said, "Shit!" I cut his head off. I heard another scream this one slightly softer. It sounded a lot like Maple.

I ran back to the shack and broke the door down frantically. I pushed past all the wood and metal and found Maple in the shrine on her knees in front of mother bawling her eyes out. I stood in the door frame wondering what I should do. Maple did't know I was there. Should I help her? I started to go over to the crying girl, but I heard the teenager from the car calling to her date. Maple didn't hear it as she was bawling. I needed to comfort her; but then again, I had to kill the bad girl. I made up my mind and left the shake to deal with the pesky girl.

Finding her was not an issue. She had to be the most loudest whiner on this planet. I stalk the girl for a bit seeing if she'd notice. Well, I guess she is also blind as a bat. I grew bored with her and just as she made her way back the car I emerged from a near-by tree to start the chase.

"Okay John, this isn't funny anymore. I'm gonna leave you. Ughhh! JOHN YOU ARE A DIC - Oh my god!" She screamed as she noticed me. I blocked off the path to the cabins and soon cornered her into a tree. "PLEASE LET ME GO! NO, NO, NO!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I silenced her for good and dragged both of the bodies back to the shack to hide them from new coming victims that would make their way to my camp. '**_They will _**_**never**_**_ learn' _****Mother says in a angry voice and I nod in annoyance. If only they would.**

"Jason?" A voice calls from the shack. Maple walks out of the shack her arms crossed. She always did that pose when she was ticked off at me. I smile under the pillow case remembering all the times she would yell at me, but just as she sees me her face gets red and I regret not comforting her earlier.

"Why did you not tell me that you kept mother's HEAD?" She yells, still emotionally hurt. I stood there not moving unsure of what to do. Comforting girls isn't my skill; more like killing them is my forte. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her tiny frame. She was still so much smaller than me. She put her head on my chest and cried softly.

"I didn't even get to say good bye." Maple mumbled, continuing to cry softly. I held her close and lead her back into the shack. It started to rain softly outside and I didn't want her to get sick. We sat on the bed and soon the sound of the rain set her back into sleep. I got up and vowed to myself and mother that no one would ever take away my baby sister again. She was to precious to me.

**_A/N_**

Awwwhhh (: I couldn't help making this chapter emotional. I teared up writing the end, but hey! I hope you like the little bit of action in here. Hope I didn't make Jason to OC here. Also ... I can't stand smut so that's why there wasn't anything major written. I want to keep it PG-13! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed (: Reviews make my day and encourage me to write. xD

Oh, and I can't guarantee that I'll update every Sunday night, but it's my goal! Thanks for reading! Adios ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Friday the 13th ... or its characters ... Just Maple (:**

**Unknown's P.O.V.**

Interesting. Jason had a sister. Surprising that he had a family member that cared for him, but this also meant he had a weakness. I sit up straight as a plan forms in my head. He took my sibling from me. Well, time to even out the playing fields. An eye for an eye, right? I slowly move out of the woods never taking my eyes off the shack. I would get my revenge. A smile forms on my face as I make a slow but victorious get away.

I laugh when I get into my car and drive away into the night. All to easy. I even know of a group of teenagers going to be going to the Camp that will provide an excellent cover-up so my plan becomes victorious. He'll be too busy killing to know that his little precious kill-able sister had been kidnapped. I drive on down the road, emerged with the details my genius plan.

**Maple P.O.V.**

I was still hurting inside over the loss of mother, but at least I had Jason back in my life. Sure, he's a mass murderer, but the saying 'Love is Blinding' is exactly how I feel. He will always be my big brother no matter what. All these years I've lived with the guilt of not being there for him, well I can make up for that now.

I woke up and found the tiny shack empty. I decided to sit and wait for Jason not wanting to get him angry. He had always had a bad temper. Even as a child. I recall all the old battles we had for the bathroom. I shake my head in amusement and hear the makeshift door squeaks open. I hear hard breathing and watch as Jason walks into the room with a large bag. I perk my head at the bag and he jerks his chest like he was laughing.

I smile and he hands me the heavy bag. I almost drop it, so he grabbed it and softly placed it on the ground. I look sheepishly look at him and sort through the bag, FOOD! I hadn't eaten since the makeshift lunch yesterday. His eye shows amusement as I grab a energy bar. I eat it slowly savoring the taste. I didn't want to make my self sick as well. Jason waits till I'm done then motions me to follow him. I was curious as I follow my buff brother into the woods. We walk back to the camp and he walks to my shorted-out truck.

"You want me to move the truck?" I ask uncertainly. Him not being able to speak was making it difficult to know what he wanted for sure. I had 7 years to get to know him so I could assume his thoughts, but I'm not Wonder Woman. He nods and points to the lake.

"You want to push the truck into the LAKE?!" I screech out shocked. Why? I say it out loud. He looks at me with no amusement. The look he gives me is a look of 'Im the boss, get over it and do it'. Mother was really good at that look. He must have learned it from her.

"But, I worked for months to get enough money to buy the truck!" He takes the key from my hand that I had unknowingly had taken from my pocket, and put it in the ignition. It didn't start up. Only grumbled.

He motioned to it annoyed. "It could be fixed," I mumble and he shakes his head.

"Well, I'm weak. I never got the inhuman strength, so your gonna have to help." I say in defeat. He nods and slowly get the truck to the lake. I watch as it splashes into the lake and sinks slowly. I sigh and take a deep breath. I'm not going to be able to leave now, but I have a feeling that Jason wouldn't, or isnt, going to let me leave. He's been overly protective of me since I was born. He walks me back to the shack and we spend the night talking, or more like me telling him what happened after the incident of 57'. He takes the news of everything pretty well, and didn't get mad. In fact, it looked like he was relieved.

I get ready for bed and he pats my head just as he blows out the candle. I whisper,"Night brother" and I drift to sleep unaware of what nightmare was soon coming my way.

**A/N**

Awwh here we go ... lets get the action pumping (: Anywho... I decided as a treat that I would update today cause of the election. Been watching it and I got bored so here I've been typing away :P Please review and favorite (: Thanks for reading guys xD


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything Friday the 13th! Just Maple AND NOW Felix (:**

**Felix P.O.V. (NEW CHARACTER :D )**

Maple! Where is she? I've tried calling her more than eight times. I pace the walkway of my apartment worrying about her. I know she was scared about her mom, maybe she went to find her? I make up my mind to go locate my girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance, and grab my car keys. I drive to her house and find the front door open swinging on its hinges. I feel a burst of fear and run up to the house in a rush of adrenaline. What I find in the front room made me gasp in horror.

==============================- (hehe sorry about this cliff- hanger)

**Maple P.O.V.**

The rain outside was pounding making me feel horrible. I always feared thunder. A bang and I flinch trying to find my happy place. That old fear never really left me even in adulthood. I think of Felix, and how he always cuddled with me during a storm. I jump up in guilt. I had to call him. He was probably frantic with worry about me! Jason who was sitting next to me, holding me, turn his head asking in his own way "What's the matter?"

"Jason, I have to make a call okay?" I say as I try to sound innocent. Knowing him, he won't knowing it's to my boyfriend. He nods looking at me like I had better not make him mad and stands up to give me privacy. I smile and hug him just as he starts walking to the door. He pats my head and shuts the crud door. I sigh and pull the thick cellphone out of my front pocket. In truth I had forgotten about it these past few days. I saw all the miss calls and frown sadly as I hear Felix worried voice asking me if I was ok. I tell myself I'll make it up to him and dial his number.

"OH MY GOD MAY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? " He screams as he answered the call. I feel so bad.

"Fey," being the nickname I gave him when we were in school,"I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I've been busy and forgot. Please don't be mad." I say as he seems to be hyperventilating.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT WHERE ARE YOU?" He says in a desperate voice. I can tell some major happened.

"Camp Crystal Lake. why?"

"Something happened. Your house was wide open and someone wrecked it something fierce. Also leaving a message. I'm coming up." I hear him say as he starts his car's engine.

"Fay you can't!" I yell into the phone, but just as he starts to ask why, Jason walks in and snatches the phone away and breaks it. He looks at me furiously and picks me up.

"Jason hear me out!" I yell as he walks to the cabins. He doesn't listen and I find my self drenched in rain. We reach Cabin 3 and he slams the door shut. He puts me down softly, but I can tell he's not forgiving me very easily. He doesn't look at me and pulls open a secret hatch in the floor bottom. He grabs me and jumps down. I never liked the darkness either to point out. He seems to be building an underground maze. He places me down and I barely see his form in the darkness. He raises his hand and points at me. I can't understand what he's trying to tell me, so I mumble in fear, "What?"

He turns around and his heavy footsteps soon fade away. He left me here! I sit down and feel tears building up. 'Don't cry, Don't cry' I tell myself, but it doesn't work. They come like waterfalls. I stop crying awhile later and decide to escape. Im not staying as a prisoner to my brother just cause I called my boyfriend. I find the end of the hallway and try to hop up. I barely touch the ceiling. I wish I wasn't so short. I jump up again and manage to push the door slightly. A small stream of light beams through and it pushes me forward. I continue to push until I can grab a ledge of the door. I having a tiny bit of strength pull myself up and breath in the fresh piney air.

I walk out of the cabin to find Felix running away from my brother. Whats worse is that my brother had his machete aimed on killing him with a single swipe.

A/N

I felt Maple need somebody to love on so here you go. FELIX! (: I hope this chapter isn't too short. Till next time! Please review and fav. if you enjoy this story. They really help!

Oh and XxSquidiexX: Sure ! I'll have that happen in a later chapter (:


End file.
